


Bets with a Scoundrel

by melaniebirds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniebirds/pseuds/melaniebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little humorous ficlet set during the ride to Cloud City where Threepio walks in on one of Han and Leia’s secret sex sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets with a Scoundrel

“You’re so beautiful,” Han stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

Han looked sheepish, boyish even.

Leia was nude from the waist up. He admired her curves and the way her milky skin somehow looked translucent. 

Leia blushed and then looked down, avoiding his gaze. 

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, flyboy,” Leia said, voice raspy with desire.

Han chuckled softly and began to plant slow, lingering kisses down her smooth neck.

“Mmm,” Leia hummed, “How much do you want to bet Threepio walks in here any moment.” 

Han laughed. “Well considering how close he was last time, I’ll bet ya 4 credits.”

Leia sighed as Han moved his lips from her neck to the column of her throat. 

“I may have to take you up on that. I never bet against a scoundrel before.”

And with that her nimble fingers were on his belt unhooking it from his pants.

————————————————————————————————-

“Han!” Leia cried out.

She was straddling his lap and his hands were entangled in her hair. She was so close to the edge…any moment now….

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the door open and the clank of golden boots treading in. Both of their eyes widened in horror.

“Mistress Leia, are you in here?” Threepio called out. 

Han and Leia were frozen, unsure of what to do. The steps were getting closer and closer.

“Mistress Leia! Oh, there you are!”

There was a pregnant pause. Han cleared his throat as Threepio took in the sight before him.

“My goodness! I am terribly sorry!…Oh my!…I’ll be on my way now.”

Once the pesky droid was out of the room, Leia looked up at Han and raised her eyebrows.

“I guess you owe me 4 credits,” Han said with a cocky smirk.

Leia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://princessslayy-a.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
